Kureshima Bros vs Mario Bros
by Starmix03
Summary: Takatora brought in some mysterious Lockseeds. When he was gone, Mitsuzane was sneaking into it until he found a Mario Lockseed. He unlocks it and he is transported to the world of Mario. Will Takatora save his beloved brother? Or leave him be? And will Mitsuzane help Mario on his quest to find 10 Golden Stars?
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Lockseed

**Kureshima Bros. VS Mario Bros.**

**Note: This is the first Mario/Kamen Rider crossover! Yay!**

The story starts with the Kureshima mansion. It was only Mitsuzane who was inside. His brother is working with Ryoma. Soon, he came home with a small suitcase on his palm. Instead, Mitsuzane was playing video games. Specifically Super Mario 3D Land, his favorite. Soon, Takatora knocked the door of Mitsuzane's room.

"Come in," replied Mitsuzane. He paused his Nintendo 3DS and hid it so Takatora wouldn't know that he bought a 3DS with his money which Mitsuzane stole.

Takatora opened the door. "Hi, brother." said Mitsuzane nervously. He was trying to hide his 3DS under his pillow. "Mitsuzane, what are you doing?" asked Takatora. "Nothing," replied Mitsuzane. "You seem nervous, are you cold?" asked Takatora with his 'caring voice'. Mitsuzane shooked his head. "We have to talk about Yggdrasill now," said Takatora. "You said you wanted to be part of it, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." replied Mitsuzane. Suddenly, Takatora's phone was ringing. "Whoops, I got a call from Ryoma, be right back." said Takatora. He left Mitsuzane's room. But he seem to left his suitcase that he was holding. Mitsuzane was staring at it. Suspiciously, he was looking around. No one was around. He slowly opened the suitcase. Inside? Lockseeds!

Mitsuzane was surprised. Takatora brought some Lockseeds in his suitcase. But what for? He didn't want to be a 'street rat', right? He checked in the Lockseeds, until he found a really unusual one. There was a picture of his favorite game character, Mario! Mitsuzane gasped. "A Mario Lockseed?" he whispered. Then soon he unlocked it.

"MARIO!"

Suddenly, there was a shining light on the surface of the Mario Lockseed. It was getting bigger and bigger, until it sucked in Mitsuzane. "Brother! Can you hear me? Help me!" shouted Mitsuzane. Takatora didn't notice. He didn't listen. And finally, Mitsuzane disappeared. He was going inside a portal filled with all elements from Super Mario games. And finally, he went out of the portal, not knowing where in the world he is.

"Where... am I?"


	2. Ch 1: Ryugen and Mario vs Hammer Bro

_(Opening: JUST LIVE MORE)_

Mitsuzane stood up. This isn't a real world. There were green pipes everywhere, small brown teethed monsters, and plants with sharp teeth that can eat people. He knew what this place was. He is was in The World of Mario.

"Whoa..." he whispered. "Seems like this Lockseed brought me here." he continued. Then in front of him, he saw a plump man coming out of a pipe. Mitsuzane gasped. "Mario!" shouted Mitsuzane happily. He ran to Mario. Mario looked at him. "Oh, Mario! It's so nice to meet you!" said Mitsuzane. Mario was confused. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kureshima Mitsuzane. And you're Mario, right?" he asked. "Yes. My name is Mario." said Mario. "You spoke!" said Mitsuzane excitedly. "Shh..." warned Mario. "What's wrong?" asked Mitsuzane. "I need to find the 10 Golden Stars," replied Mario. "Golden Stars?" asked Mitsuzane.

"So I can complete my mission." said Mario. "Can I help you?" asked Mitsuzane. "Sure." said Mario. Mitsuzane's eyes were sparkling, but suddenly, darkness came from the sky. And a giant Hammer Bro. is stepping on the trees and pipes. "Hammer Bro?!" shouted Mitsuzane. "YO MARIO!" shouted Hammer Bro with his big voice. It nearly blew Mario and Mitsuzane out. "Let's fight, shall we?" Hammer Bro continued. "Mario, leave this to me." said Mitsuzane. "OK." said Mario.

Luckily, Mitsuzane brought his Sengoku Driver and the Grape Lockseed. He unlocks the Lockseed

"GRAPE!"  
"Henshin!"

"Hai! Grape Arms! Dragon, Fire! Bang, Bang, Bang!"

Mario was totally amazed with the transformation. Mitsuzane is now Kamen Rider Ryugen. "Mario," he said. "Let's fight together.". Mario agrees. "Take this!" shouted Ryugen. He shoots Hammer Bro's foot. "Ow! It hurts! It hurts!" he shouted. Mario punched the foot. With his super high jump, he punched Hammer Bro's face. "Yeow!" he shouted. "And the finale!" said Ryugen. He sliced his Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver twice.

"Grape Au Lait!"

Hammer Bro was defeated, then he vanished. All the broken pipes were restored. Ryugen detransformed back to Mitsuzane. Suddenly, there was a flying Golden Star that Mario was looking for. "A Golden Star! Catch it, Mitsuzane!" said Mario. "Umm... OK!" said Mitsuzane. They try to catch the soaring star, but they can't because it's too high. "Gimme a boost!" warned Mario. Mitsuzane agrees. He holds onto Mario's feet, then lets him go. "I gotcha!" said Mario as he caught the Golden Star. "Yes! 1 star caught! But we still need 9 more to go!" he continued. Then he got down. "Whoa.. you jump high..." said Mitsuzane. "The quest is not over yet," replied Mario. "Huh?" said Mitsuzane. "9 more stars to go, and we're done." replied Mario. "Can I go home now?" asked Mitsuzane. "Sadly, you can't," said Mario.

"What? I can't go home?" said Mitsuzane shocked. "But my brother will be so mad when I'm not in the house!" he continued. "You have a brother?" asked Mario. "Yes," replied Mitsuzane. "Me too, but I can boss him around because I'm older." said Mario. "How old are you, Mario?" asked Mitsuzane. "I'm 26 years old." replied Mario. "You're 26? That's also my brother's age!" said Mitsuzane. "Right now, let's go to that castle," said Mario as he pointed to a huge castle. "Isn't that the Toadstool Kingdom?" asked Mitsuzane. "Yep," said Mario. "And I have to report to the Princess that I have collected 1 star." he continued. "Let's go,"


End file.
